Long Lost
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: a sad one-shot song-fic. Hermes is sitting in Long Horn Steak House no, i dont own LHSH and a song comes on that reminds him of how much he loved May, and how lost he is without her. I OWN NOTHING!


**Hermes turn! **_**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONG IN ANY CHAPTER**_

Hermes was sitting in Texas Roadhouse when he heard a song. One that reminded him of May, who had been treating so unfairly because of a mistake he had made. He should have never let her do what she did.

_**She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
>A holey pair of jeans<br>She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
>She looks great in anything<br>She's I want a piece of chocolate  
>Take me to a movie<br>She's I can't find a thing to wear  
>Now and then she's moody <strong>_

He remembered when she would get mad, how she would beat the crap outta him. He shuddered and took a shaky breath. She was always so wonderful, so beautiful, so flawless in his eyes. He had never felt that way toward anyone before. He would say she was prettier then Aphrodite, but he knew the consequences that would've happened if he did that. So he never said that out loud.

_**She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
>With her brown hair a-blowing<br>She's a soft place to land  
>And a good feeling knowing<br>She's a warm conversation  
>That I wouldn't miss for nothing<br>She's a fighter when she's mad  
>And she's a lover when she's loving <strong>_

He remembered laying beside her in bed, a wide smile on their faces. He remember her laying her head on his chest on nights when she was upset or just in a loving mood, the way her silky hair would tickle his face, and how she would smile and yell at him when he accidentally sneezed on her.

_**And she's everything I ever wanted  
>And everything I need<br>I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
>'Cause she's everything to me <strong>_

The day she had come to him and told him that she was expecting a baby, the very way his heart had skipped a beat and fluttered away to dance with the stars, how he had sat there with her as they both cried tears of joy.

_**She's a Saturday out on the town  
>And a church girl on Sunday<br>She's a cross around her neck  
>And a cuss word 'cause its Monday<br>She's a bubble bath and candles  
>Baby come and kiss me<br>She's a one glass of wine  
>And she's feeling kinda tipsy <strong>_

One the nights when they would stay up late and share a bottle of wine, how she would make more jokes, laugh louder, smile more, and express herself would still bring a smile to his face.

_**She's the giver I wish I could be  
>And the stealer of the covers<br>She's a picture in my wallet  
>Of my unborn children's mother<br>She's the hand that I'm holding  
>When I'm on my knees and praying<br>She's the answer to my prayer  
>And she's the song that I'm playing<strong>_

Hermes felt tears well up in his eyes as he thought about her, and how much he had loved her.

_**And she's everything I ever wanted  
>And everything I need<br>I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
>'Cause she's everything to me <strong>_

She was –no, IS- everything to him. Nothing would make him think differently, and for the rest of his immortality, he would always remember her.

_**She's the voice I love to hear  
>Someday when I'm ninety<br>She's that wooden rocking chair  
>I want rocking right beside me<br>Everyday that passes  
>I only love her more<br>Yeah, she's the one  
>That I'd lay down my own life for <strong>_

He had fought against his brother Apollo after the job incident. Apollo had declared that the only way they could keep her from hurting someone was to kill her, but that only made Hermes rage so dangerous, not even Zeus dared to speak out against the messenger. Hermes refused to have anymore harm placed on her.

_**And she's everything I ever wanted  
>And everything I need<br>She's everything to me  
>Yeah she's everything to me <strong>_

Sense then, no one dared to say anything bad about May around him, for fear of triggering his anger, and all of Olympus knew he had a deadly rage that would make Kronos going running to Tartarus and hide like a mouse.

_**Everything I ever wanted  
>And everything I need<br>She's everything to me**_

By the time the song ended, he had broken into tears. He couldn't believe how much it hurt him to think about her. After telling her about Luke's death, and watching her complete break down and hearing her screams and calling out for her poor little boy, he had been unable to see her again, because he hated seeing her in that pain, in that distress. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and without finishing the meal he had ordered, left 100 bucks on the table and left.

He went strait for May's house, and once he entered, before she could say anything, he embraced her, not wanting to ever let her go.

"You are my only love…..never forget that." He whispered to her, hugging her closer.


End file.
